EP085
Południowe Pokémony i GS Ball | ang = Poké Ball Peril | seria = Pokémon Seria: Początek |sezon = Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands | premiera = 11 lutego 1999 15 stycznia 2000 16 marca 2001 | opening = Pokémonów Świat | opening jap = ライバル！ | ending jap = タイプ・ワイルド |poprzedni = Strach ma wielkie oczy |następny = Zagubiony Lapras }}Niebezpieczny Pokéball to 85. odcinek serii oryginalnej. Poza Japonią jest on 2. odcinkiem drugiego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Po wylądowaniu na wyspie Walencja nasi bohaterowie docierają do laboratorium profesor Ivy, gdzie znajduje się tajemniczy Pokéball. Okazuje się, że profesor Ivy i jej grupa naukowców są hodowcami Pokémonów, podobnie jak Brock. Lider z Marmorii zaczyna czuć się jak w domu i zastanawia się nad opuszczeniem Asha i Misty i zostaniu tutaj. Streszczenie Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Profesor Ivy pojawia się po raz pierwszy. * Ash zdobywa GS Balla. * Brock postanawia zostać asystentem profesor Ivy i opuszcza grupę. Występy Ludzie *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Jessie *James *Siostra Joy *Profesor Oak *Profesor Ivy *Asystentki profesor Ivy Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Poliwhirla w wersji japońskiej ( ) i Laprasa w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Togepi (Misty) * Bulbasaur (Asha) * Squirtle (Asha) * Staryu (Misty) * Psyduck (Misty) * Onix (Brocka) * Geodude (Brocka) * Zubat (Brocka) * Vulpix (Brocka) * Chansey (Siostry Joy) * Jigglypuff (anime) * Butterfree (odmiana z Pomarańczowego Archipelagu) * Raticate (odmiana z Wyspy Walencji) * Nidoran♀ (odmiana z Wyspy Walencji) * Nidoran♂ (odmiana z Wyspy Walencji) * Vileplume (wiele; odmiana z Wyspy Walencji) * Paras (×2; odmiana z Wyspy Walencji) * Weepinbell (odmiana z Wyspy Walencji) * Poliwhirl * Cloyster * Magikarp * Gyarados Wykorzystane ruchy * Śpiew (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Jigglypuffa) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Ota * Scenariusz: 冨岡淳広 Atsuhiro Tomioka * Scenorys: 小林清志 Kiyoshi Kobayashi * Reżyser: えがみきよし Kiyoshi Egami * Animator: 藤田正幸 Masayuki Fujita Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Pokémonowa Lektura Profesora Oaka: Electabuzz. * Choć profesor Ivy powiedziała, że Pokémony mają nieco inne zabarwienie na Wyspach Pomarańczowych, w kolejnych odcinkach tylko Butterfree miały inną barwę. Wszystkie pozostałe Pokémony miały zwykłe zabarwienie. Nawet Paras i Nidorina z Wyspy Walencja, pojawiające się w filmie ''Uwierz w swoją siłę'', miały normalną barwę. * Pod koniec odcinku, tuż przed użyciem Pioruna przez Pikachu, Zespół R ostrzega Asha, że sterowiec jest wypełniony łatwopalnym gazem, a jeśli Pikachu wykona elektryczny atak, nastąpi "Pika-boom!" (jak mówi Meowth). Jest to prawdopodobnie odniesienie do [[wikipedia:Hindenburg disaster|katastrofy Hindenburga]] z 1937 roku, kiedy niemiecki zeppelin wypełniony łatwopalnym gazem wodorowym eksplodował i rozbił się w New Jersey, zabijając 36 osób. Przyczyną wybuchu było najprawdopodobniej zgromadzenie się elektryczności statycznej, która wywołała iskrzenie gazu. Błędy * Na karcie tytułowej słowo „Poké Ball” zostało zapisane łącznie, w przeciwieństwie do pisowni z gier. * W czasie rozmowy wideo profesor Ivy z profesorem Oakiem Ash był w stanie słyszeć i odpowiadać profesorowi, mimo że nie miał słuchawki telefonicznej przy uchu. * Gdy Ash i Misty odchodzą, żegnając się z wszystkimi, kucyk Misty znajduje się po prawej stronie głowy, a nie po lewej. Gdy zmienia się układ kamery, kucyk znajduje się po właściwej stronie. * Podczas pożegnania Brock nosi fartuch, lecz po chwili widoczny jest w swojej zielonej kamizelce. Edycje dubbingowe * Pikachu's Jukebox: Ty i ja Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP085? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też es:EP085 en:OI003: Poké Ball Peril Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki oryginalnej serii Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2